


Flowers of Coruscant

by RedRoseWhite



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Cockwarming, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sex Work, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, bisexual rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRoseWhite/pseuds/RedRoseWhite
Summary: “Jealous, Ben?” Rey asks, so quietly, pulling back from Aera’s kisses so slightly that she says it against her lips.“No,” he says. “I want you to fuck her and I want to watch.” She is his, anyway, no matter who she is fucking. He’ll make sure she remembers that.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo/Original Female Character(s), Rey/Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 101
Collections: Queerly Beloved Reylo Fics, Reylo Hidden Gems





	Flowers of Coruscant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohmyreylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyreylo/gifts).



Kuruk takes him to Coruscant in the Buzzard without asking any questions, because Kuruk doesn’t give a fuck about much that isn’t Kuruk. The knight’s head cocks a little when he is instructed to head to a mid-to-low level dock, but he still asks nothing, he just does it. It’s not that unfamiliar; only like the old days, when the knights were their own element, not attached to anything greater than the Code. Docking in a ring in a part of the city where you need to leave someone aboard to guard the ship, or accept that parts may be missing when you get back. Kylo disembarks without saying when he’ll be back, so Kuruk kicks off his boots and takes up a datapad and loads a round of virtual sabacc. He’s up by two hundred and fifty credits this week, and that pleases him.

Kylo keeps his hood up so as not to attract attention, but the fabric and make of his cloak and boots are too fine for this level of Coruscant. He curses himself and resorts to using a Force trick to repel the eyes of anyone nearby. He’s not invisible, just blurry and unnoticed. Unremarkable. As he passes through the stalls in the grey market, past wares and junk and weapons and droid parts of seedy origin, his heart starts to pound, and he loathes himself a little more than usual. He shouldn’t be here. He shouldn’t be wanting this. It was her idea, but he shouldn’t have agreed to it and slipped the credit chip to make it happen in a hidden compartment of the First Order munitions cache the Resistance “found” in orbit near Sullust, right where the “anonymous tip” sent to General Organa’s personal comm said it would be. 

The aroma of warm noodles is drifting in the evening air at this part of the market and this is how Kylo knows he’s almost out the other side, where the food stalls are gathered. 

He turns left and looks for the purple door with the letters that spell “INN” painted in gold on it, which is closer than he thought it would be. The windows facing the street are small like squinting eyes and everything else about this misty, narrow alley speaks of anonymity. In this place, he could be anyone. It comforts him a little as he pulls the door open, and steps inside. 

Apparently she checked in using the name ‘Kestrel Dawn’ and got away with it, which is how Kylo knows the desk clerk is not observant or interested enough to betray anybody. Speaking the name is enough to get the room number, not a key, but no matter, he can knock. How strange for him, to knock on a door, to ask permission. After a moment, it swings open, and he realises too late what it means to be face to face with her, again, for real. She’s just staring and he’s grateful that the moment is drawn out so he can settle into it. He catches movement in the room beyond, but then she pulls him back in by saying instead of a greeting; 

“Where is your mask?”

“I don’t need it,” he half-lies. Especially here, he thinks.

“Good.” Her eyes flick down to his lips and then back to his eyes. “You’re right. You don’t.” 

Then she steps aside, so that he can enter this room. The carpet is soft and silent under his boots, and he notices that she is barefoot already.

The other girl in the room is kneeling on a cushion at the end of the bed. She has violet eyes and a sweet smile and a fruit in her hand when she tells him her name, Aerenna. Aera. Call her Aera. Rey goes to her, caresses her long wavy hair, the same colour as his. She brings one glossy lock up to her face and breathes in the scent of it. 

“Like a flower,” Rey whispers. She pets one finger along Aera’s jaw, under her chin, “Soft.” 

Kneels with her on the cushion. Leans in for a kiss, lips parted, her tongue raised gracefully. She knows that Aera is going to offer hers too. He watches avidly, staring where their mouths are joining, touching tongues. Rey’s hands are caressing Aera’s face and the other woman is dropping her half-eaten fruit, petting Rey’s hair, pulling it loose from its ties. Is this what she looks like when she kisses him? He wants to lick the inside of her mouth again, like he did the last time they met in secret, which was also the first time. Faintly taste her dinner, and the water she’d used to rinse her teeth after. The pull to her body is so strong that he actually gets down and moves to be with them, on the floor.

“Jealous, Ben?” Rey asks, so quietly, pulling back from Aera’s kisses so slightly that she says it against her lips.

“No,” he says. “I want you to fuck her and I want to watch.” She is his, anyway, no matter who she is fucking. He’ll make sure she remembers that. 

He ploughs his fingers into her hair, grasps and tugs softly and then lets go, feeling the lingering tickle on his hand. 

“You’re both so pretty,” Aera sighs. Ben nudges Rey’s neck with his nose, breathes in heavy and deep, kisses her skin, and then gets a tight grip on Aera’s wrist. Squeezes.

“Take off your clothes,” he orders. She looks at him without fear, with the knowing of a pleasure-girl of Coruscant, and pulls the tie behind her neck. The other at the small of her back. The gown that is the same colour as her eyes floats from her body, and then she is naked for him and for Rey, who rises and moves to strip away her own clothing. 

“No, Rey,” Ben says. “Wait. I’ll do it. Get on the bed. Touch and kiss Aera some more.”

He remembers where her clothes hook together, he’s replayed her opening the seams so many times after their first time, with his prick in his hand. Ben lays her breasts bare while Rey hovers over Aera on the bed with her shining tongue swirling on her neck, sliding her feet against Aera’s calves. He pulls her leggings down and off, exposes her ass to the soft moonlike lighting. She presses and surges her whole body against the pleasure girl’s pearly skin. The heat draws her, makes her want to sink in and stay. Their long, licking kisses are making her lightheaded, and she can’t tell what Ben is doing behind her. Is he undressing? Rey wants his skin, too. She wants four hands, stroking and spreading the insides of her thighs. 

“Aera,” Rey breathes against her mouth. She takes one of the girl’s hands and puts it on her ass. She can hear the sound of Ben taking off his travelling clothes, his fine cloak and his vest and his light shirt, the clink of his belt. Just thinking about seeing his body again makes her stomach quake. She doesn’t know what’s going to happen when she feels him on her, bare, but whatever that is, she wants it. Aera’s tongue surges in Rey’s mouth again, captivating her, and her hand squeezes. She moans and runs her fingernails up Aera’s thigh, lightly but with passion. 

“Yes, touch her,” She hears Ben say from where he is sitting on the side of the bed, watching them. 

Rey wets two fingers in her mouth and strokes Aera’s pussy, which feels as pleasurable as everything else about her. She's slippery and enticing, with a prominent clit and plush lips. Ben grasps Aera’s ankle and positions her leg so that he can see. She slips her other thigh a bit more and suddenly Rey is comfortably straddling it. 

“Mmmmm,” Rey hums, resting her cheek on Aera’s shoulder. Drops kisses there. She’s like velvet all over, warm and soft to the touch. She can hear Ben swallowing, moving to the end of the bed. He wants to look at both of them, split open and wet. She pulls a knee up to spread herself and show him more. 

“Fuck,” he says softly. Rey glances at him just long enough to see that he is still in his shorts. She moves her fingers slowly, spreading them apart to open Aera up, making her bloom for Ben, while her own sex lies naked against the woman’s thigh. Aera is caressing her back, her arms, her ribcage, wrapping her in tingling. She sinks two fingers inside and gracefully fucks the pleasure-girl for Ben, breathing a wanton “Ahhhhhh” faintly into Aera’s ear. Her strokes are not slow, but steady, deliberate. Following the nubbly curve inside, coaxing sweet liquid to run over her hand. They’re both rapt with the feeling of their bodies pressing together, Rey’s nipples brushing against Aera’s breasts. She braces herself with her other hand and is just about to start rocking her hips to put pressure on her own clit, when she feels his hand on the small of her back, and hears Ben telling her, “No.” being denied makes her want to curve around and bite him, like a snake. “Use your mouth. Make her come. I’m going to mount you.” 

Rey moves and settles her shoulders between Aera’s legs. She scrapes lightly at the curls on Aera’s mons with her teeth, and feels Ben kneel behind her. She kisses the insides of her thighs, the soft skin that’s slightly darker there. Sucks some saliva into the centre of her tongue and then licks Aera’s sex from her opening to her clit. Ben is hovering on his knees and then he grasps her hips and moves her body with his so that he can penetrate her from behind. At first he only pushes in halfway, then he adjusts and all of his thick cock is inside her and she needs to take a breath. She waits for him to move. He doesn’t. Aera is open and wet for her mouth and Ben is buried in her with a stretch that hurts so good, and the rush of her blood and her breath are pulling seconds of time out into hours. 

“Go on, lick Aera, Rey,” Ben says shakily.

“Are you going to…f... fuck me?” Rey asks, ass-up, with his balls brushing her clit. Impaled.

“I’m going to stay like this,” he growls in her ear. “So that while you tongue-fuck a hole I’ll never have, you don't forget who you belong to.” Then he uses his hand to push the back of her head, shoves her face into Aera’s pussy again. 

“Lick. Go slow. I want to see your tongue touching her.” He settles over Rey, watches from her shoulder while she lavishes Aera’s pink folds, tasting her, tangy and hot. Rey’s eyes are closed and she looks beautiful, single-minded and sweet, working the pleasure girl with eager strokes, making her flushed and swollen. The desire to pull back and thrust is strong, but Ben quenches it by squeezing his pubic muscle, which makes his dick twitch inside her. She clenches on him in answer and goes back to sucking Aera’s clit into her mouth and pushing it out again with her lips, over and over. Aera’s hands are in her hair and Ben nips the backs of her knuckles. His body is so big and warm, covering hers. 

“Ah, I’m close, I’m close, “ Aera moans. She pulls her knees up, points her toes. Rey laps wildly, her tongue pointed and strong. Her cunt is aching from being so relentlessly full and she is chasing Aera’s orgasm like a white moth in a forest. Sweating. She crumples a rosette of sheet in her hand, squeezing it to have just one anchor in the quake.

“Make her come, Rey,” Ben is murmuring, both of his hands are on her hips and he’s shoving her ass back on him, holding her, and his cock is throbbing in her like a heartbeat that she can feel in her chest, like her own. “I’m gonna watch you make her come,” his voice sounds like there is something he is running towards, desperate to reach. 

With Ben gripping her in place, Rey can get one hand free, so she presses the pad of her thumb to Aera’s opening and rubs in circles while she mimics that motion with her tongue on her clit, and within seconds she makes Aera shake and arch and cry with a salty gush. Her triumphant smile is quickly shoved against the mattress as Ben forces Rey’s head down with his huge palm so he can strain forward and put his mouth on Aera, slurp her juice. 

“Oh, it’s too much,” Aera laughs. She slinks up the bed to escape Ben’s mouth and curls her legs like a leaf in a drought, playfully rolling away from the lovers. 

“Come back, Aera,” Ben says. Not menacing, playful. Smoothly, he withdraws, and Rey wants him back, she wants him to fill her again and fuck her until her thighs are drenched and they snap the joints of the bedframe and she’s fighting with most of her might to free her hair from his fist. “Come back, and taste Rey.” 

Rey rarely gets to sit on anyone’s face, but she loves it. The feeling of being held open, of controlling how hard she presses down on the tongue that is coming up to touch her, makes her stomach squirm excitedly. She’s just hovering, dreamy, fully present. Breath rushes in her open mouth and she lets herself moan on every exhale, steady and soft. The pleasure of Aera’s deft licking swirls around her core and intensifies slowly. She vaguely wonders where Ben is and suddenly he’s  _ there _ , standing right in front of her while she kneels near the edge of the bed. He’s got one hand on his erection, and the other one reaches for her shoulder. 

“Would you put your mouth on me?” He asks. She looks up at him through her lashes and bites her lip, and he sighs in time with her hand reaching for him, nudging his fingers away to replace them with hers. They draw closer together, Rey leaning forward and Ben pushing his hips a bit, until she can smell his precum, and then tastes it when she lays the head of his cock on her tongue. She closes her eyes and just feels everything, Aera’s slippery licks swiping the hood of her clit to one side and then the other, and Ben’s spongy glans with her lips wrapped around it. Neither of them moves. He strokes her cheek with one hand and puts his other palm flat at the root of his dick, petting the curls there with his thumb. Rey’s head is full of the smell of this part of his body, every breath through her nose getting her more and more drunk on it. She feels the throbbing on her tongue get stronger and it makes her mouth water, she works her lips a little further down and tastes more of him. There is a tickle on her scalp while he fingers her hair, and Rey rewards his gentleness by hollowing her cheeks and giving him a short suck. Slowly, she draws her mouth off of him. He is fully hard and straining, and she uses her fingertips to push his foreskin up over the head, then rolls it back down by pushing it with her tongue. 

“Gods, Rey,” he huffs, and she knows it’s too much for him, so she goes back to just calmly holding it in her mouth. Opens her hand and puts her palm to his balls and curls her fingers closed only enough to cup them, the warmth of her palm absorbing the coolness of them, transforming it. Suddenly Aera’s leisurely dipping strokes aren’t enough for Rey anymore. She sinks down harder and Aera with her training and practice knows what is happening. The pleasure-girl’s licking gets more insistent, she grabs Rey’s thighs and helps her ride her mouth. Rey can barely moan with Ben’s prick stuffed in her mouth, she can’t pant like she usually does to push herself closer to orgasm. All she can do is swallow more of his precum and squirm so that Aera’s tongue hits the right place with the right amount of savagery. When Rey’s climax drops into her belly and slides down her taut, trembling thighs, she grips Ben’s dick with one hand so that he won’t miss her mouth too much and cries out with her head thrown back, as if she’s been pierced by an arrow. 

In the end, Ben crowds behind Rey on her side and fucks her from behind while Aera lies next to her and rides her fingers. They kiss deeply, breath stuttering. Touching away the taste of their own pussies from each other’s mouths. Rey strokes Aera’s hair back from her ear and traces it, parting her lips again, and Ben jams as deep as he can into her soaking heat and grunts. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna come,” he says between gritted teeth. 

“Wait, wait for Aera,” Rey gasps. She stuffs her fingers inside and curls them, rubbing, not thrusting, while her thumb circles Aera’s prominent gleaming clit. Ben’s cock throbs inside her because watching Aera writhe and moan from Rey’s attention is almost as exciting as getting stroked by her cunt. Her thumb moves faster, and Aera grips her forearm and brings her knee up so high it touches her own shoulder. 

Ben and Rey watch Aera’s face avidly while she comes, pressing her thighs back together and trapping Rey’s hand on her pussy. After one quiet moment where they all settle among the cloud of Aera’s bliss, Ben goes back to thrusting into Rey so he can get off. She burrows her face on the arm she’s laying on top of, and feels Aera lapping herself off of her fingers, one at a time, winding her tongue around and between. The sight of Rey’s fingers sliding in and out of the other girl’s gorgeous mouth is too much for Ben, and he tries to pull out but he only succeeds in dropping his cum just inside the mouth of her pussy, where it leaves a pearly gob. He scoops it out with two thick fingers; Aera nuzzles close and they all lick it together. While Rey gets most of it, some is smeared next to Ben’s nose. She kisses it off of him while Aera stretches and smiles. 

A small chime rings in one corner of the room, and Aera hops up. “That means our time is finished,” she tells them. “My shift is over for the night.” She goes into the fresher, pees and washes her hands, without closing the door. Rey lies sleepily on her stomach while Ben traces the alphabet on her back with one nail. Like he’s practicing his calligraphy. Milling around the bed, re-tying her gown and putting on her cloak, Aera asks politely to fill the silence; 

“So, how did you two meet?” 

They both speak at the same time, give different answers.

“Combat training class.”

“A Life Day party.”

She opens the door, bringing the white rectangular light from the hall into the soft-illuminated room. Smiling ruefully as the illusion dies. Like any good courtesan, she takes the awkwardness and transforms it into grace.

“Don’t worry, Kylo Ren. Little Jedi,” she says. “Your secrets are not the only ones I have to keep. They’re not even the most interesting.”

Then the door is closed, and they’re alone together. Ben pats Rey’s shoulder three times and says; “Let’s open a bottle of wine.”


End file.
